Clingy
by ruiiko
Summary: Miku knows that Luka is just clingy because she loves her. She just wishes that Luka wouldn't be that way all the time. But at the end of the day, it's nice to know that she cares for Miku to a great extent, rather than not at all.


**So i just realised how creepy this might actually be in some parts. o_o eugh, I know some real clingy people, and it isn't usually all that cute... but! I did try and make this as cute as I could without it being too weird or creepy. ;-; But yeah... enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Yes, Luka," Miku sighed deeply into her phone. The girl rolled her eyes with a shake of the head, as the voice on the other end continued to blab on.

"I'm fine, Luka, don't worry so much." Miku said, as she continued to walk along in a rush. She had just gotten back from a trip with a few friends, and her girlfriend, Luka, hadn't stopped calling and texting her since. It was a nice gesture, Miku supposed, but at times, she wished Luka wasn't so clingy.

A smile came to her face. "I love you too, Luka. I'll be home soon." She said, and with that, the two said their final goodbyes, as Miku hung up on the pinkette. A long sigh escaped her lips, as she shook her head again. Her friend, Rin, had caught up with her by now. They were both pulling luggage behind them.

"Why the long face, Miku?" Rin wondered, as they stopped, to lift their luggage into the car. They had just gotten back from a big trip from Korea—a whole week there! So now they were unpacking from the airport to the car their friend, Kaito, offered to give them.

Miku shook her head, though she was still smiling. "Just Luka, is all." Honestly, Miku loved Luka more than anything in this world, but that girl could seriously be clingy sometimes. The girl paused for a moment to think about it—well, she supposed she would feel rather clingy if Luka went away for a long time... so she couldn't complain. She knew that Luka loved her, she was just trying to make sure she was fine. Miku couldn't help the smile that re-amerged to her face, as she thought about walking into the shared apartment, with Luka running and tackling into her. She missed Luka too, she really did. She just wasn't as... clingy, per say.

Rin laughed. "Wifeys bugging you, huh." She joked, causing Miku to blush deeply.

"We... we aren't married, Rin!" She almost yelled.

Rin couldn't stop laughing by now, as she nudged Miku in the side. "Not YET anyways!" Miku wouldn't stop fuming. Rin's expression grew soft however, as she leaned against the hood of the trunk.

"I know what you mean, though. Len hasn't stopped calling me since I texted him I landed."

It was Miku's turn to laugh. "Perhaps I should be the one questioning your relationship." Seriously, the twins acted as though they were more than just siblings.

Rin blushed just as deeply as Miku did. "Hey! Sh-shut up, we're just siblings!"

Miku laughed, as she ran off, to go grab more of her luggage. "Don't you run from me, Hatsune!" Rin shouted, chasing after her.

* * *

The ride home was silent and solemn. It was getting dark out, and Miku and Rin were tired. They had nodded off a few times, but at the offer to stop at a coffee ship from Kaito, they were wide awake again.

The first stop was at Rin's house. Miku and Kaito helped her with her luggage, and the blonde was off. Miku kept making kissey faces at her from the backseat, and would laugh when Rin got all flustered, flipping her the bird.

Miku sighed again, as she sunk against her seat again, as Kaito drove off. She watched from out the window, watching all the street lights and building lights flash past her. She then glanced down to her phone, noticing that Luka hadn't called her lately. Her inbox was spammed from messages by her, however, and Miku couldn't fight the smile that came to her face. Poor Luka. She must be worried sick. Miku shook her head, as she began to text her back, saying, '_I'm almost home.' _

She really couldn't wait to see Luka, and she was sure that Luka was just as excited to see her again.

Miku supposed she didn't really mind that Luka was so clingy, in the end. It was better to be clingy, than not care at all. After all, she wasn't the creepy type of clingy... she was just lovesick. But Miku supposed she liked that. It was nice to have someone care for you so deeply. And in the end, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

At last, Kaito pulled up to the apartment Miku and Luka resided at. He helped her with her luggage, and then pulled out the drive way, waving to her. She waved back, grateful that he was able to help she and Rin, and then turned to the apartment, drawing in a deep breathe.

She was here.

Miku pulled out her cellphone, about to text Luka, but then decided against telling her she was home. It would be a surprise.

* * *

From the inside of the apartment, Luka waited tenselessy. Miku had texted her moments ago that she was almost home. She would be here any minute now! Luka could hardly wait. Being without Miku for so long was pure torture! She didn't have anyone to cuddle or to kiss, or to make lame jokes and flirt with. She missed cooking with her, sleeping at night with her, bathing with her, and cuddling with her while watching tv, even studying for tests with her.

Luka just missed her so much.

Then, the moment she's been waiting for, she heard the clicking if the door handle, and the door opened, to reveal—"Miku!" Luka cried out, jumping off the couch and running over to Miku, tackling her into a hug. "Oof!" Miku cried, as they both fell to the ground, laughing.

"I'm hooome." Miku said inbetween fits of giggles, while Luka cuddled her closely, not letting her go. "Welcome home!" Luka said happily, reaching up to pull Miku into the most passionate kiss she could manage. This would make up for the entire week she was gone... yet it wasn't enough. Luka pulled away after a moment, just to look Miku in the eyes.

"Jees, did you miss me?" Miku said sarcastically.

"More than ever!" Luka cried, as she pulled herself off Miku, helping Miku up into a sitting position as well.

"Well I'm home now, you clingy girl." Miku sighed happily, as she rested her head against Luka's shoulder. Miku's luggage was still surrounding the door.

Luka then linked arms with Miku, resting her head against Miku's, as she whispered, "I'm never letting you leave me again."


End file.
